On the outside looking in
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: Andy has been feeling left out ever since Marlo gave birth to her and Sam's baby… can she make Sam understand that she is feeling left out or will he ignore her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – confusion

Here I am in my condo all by myself again; Sam has cancelled our plans yet again because Mia won't settle and he wants to help Marlo. It's been a week since Marlo gave birth to her and Sam's daughter and I can't help but feel like I am on the outside looking in on this perfect family that I am not part of. Don't get me wrong I love Mia although I can't help but feel like I shouldn't be here. I honestly feel like I should leave for a while and let Sam settle in to being a new father. I love him and I promised him I wouldn't run anymore, that we would talk if things got tough.

It feels like I have been planning our wedding on my own for the last couple of months as Sam has been busy picking out names, clothes and a crib for the new arrival. Now that Mia is here I feel like I'm interrupting a family. I feel like an outsider. Sam and I always talked about the future. Kids in the park on Sundays and getting a dog and naming it Boo Radley. I've been talking to Traci about how I'm feeling and she told me that I shouldn't walk away as he won't wait this time. It has taken Sam and I so long to get here again.

After Sam proposed I felt so happy; I felt like we had taken another step towards our future. I also feel confused as I know deep down that Mia is not my child but I will treat her as equally as my own whenever Sam and I decide to have kids. Marlo made it perfectly clear that Mia is her daughter and not mine. She seems to forget that I helped bring Mia into the world after Marlo went into labour when we were tracking down Sylvia after she escaped from Lakehurst after a group therapy session was interrupted by a robbery.

I have been discussing with Traci and Gail the list of things that need to be done in time for the wedding. Sam should be doing with me but instead he is with Marlo looking after Mia. I know it sounds selfish but we are engaged and I know that he loves me but we haven't spent any time together since Mia was born. He has tried to include me but I feel like I will never be fully involved in raising Mia. But like I told Sam, she might not be mine but I will always love her as if she was. She is a part of the man that I love.

Traci has been reassuring me that everything will be ok once Marlo leaves town. But I'm not so sure. Sam has been calling me for the last hour and a half; but I haven't replied… my phone buzzed signalling that I had received a voicemail from Sam _"McNally, I am really sorry about tonight, please call me"._ I dialled his number and waited for him to pick-up. _"Hey" "Sam, can you come over tonight?" "McNally, I'm staying at Marlo's tonight to help with Mia" "ok, I'll see you tomorrow after shift" "I love you McNally" "you to Sam"_

Like I said it's been like this for the past week, Sam cancelling plans, apologising, telling me he loves me. Marlo might need him for Mia, but I need him too.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Talk

Chapter 2 - the talk

I'm going to work by myself this morning; it has been this way for the past week. Sam told me he would meet me in his office so that we could talk about last night. I saw Dov and Chris standing in the parade room talking about a new game that they bought. They waved as I walked by, Chris shouted "Hey Andy" I turned "Swarek was looking for you, I told him you weren't here yet" I nodded.

I went into the locker room to get changed. I was trying to kill some time before I went to talk to Sam. I am so nervous. I know I shouldn't be, but let's face it he makes me nervous; especially when he wants to talk. I straightened my uniform hand headed up to Sam's office. He turned when he heard me come in "Hey, listen I'm sorry about last night, Marlo needed me to help her with Mia". I nodded "I understand, but I need you too, I've been planning our wedding by myself for the past week" "I know McNally, I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you" I smiled at him "ok, sounds great"

We spent the next few minutes talking. He leaned into hug me; he kissed the top of my head. I said "Now that the talk is out of the way, we should head to parade" he nodded and followed me out. We stood at the back while Oliver explained what was going to happen. I was paired with Chloe. I told Chloe I was going to get coffee then I would meet her at the cruiser. I grabbed the keys and went to get coffee, Traci was standing in the lounge; she turned her head when she seen me come in.

I text her last night after Sam cancelled our plans so she knew we were going to talk this morning. "How'd it go with Sam this morning?" "It went as well as expected" "What did he say?" "He apologised for last night and said he'd make up for it". I met Chloe outside with the coffee and got into the car; it was a quiet morning, we just drove around waiting for a call to come in. my phone buzzed _Sam: "Dinner tonight? My place? "I_ replied _"sure, sounds good"._

After that we got a call. Two idiots trying to rob a bank in broad daylight. They ran as soon as they seen us coming. I jumped out of the car and ran after them. I caught one of them as they tried to jump a wire fence. We brought him back to the station, I text Sam telling him that we were bringing in one of the suspects in this morning's robbery. My morning started off crap because Sam and I weren't talking but now it's turning into a good day.

I can't wait until tonight. Sam is an excellent cook; he is a great fiancé too. I can't wait to start our future together; I just know that it will be perfect, well for us anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 - DATE NIGHT

Chapter 3 – Date Night

We left work and headed straight to Sam's place. I'm so excited for tonight; it's the first night we are going to spend together since Mia was born. I can't wait to spend the night with my man without any interruptions. I know that Marlo won't be phoning Sam to come and help with Mia; he made it perfectly clear to her in work earlier that tonight was our night.

He looked over at me "you ok McNally; you're awfully quiet for someone who is allergic to silence". I arched m eyebrow at him "I am just enjoying being together with you; I haven't seen you in a while". He nodded understanding where I was coming from. We got to Sam's place and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

I couldn't help but feel like Sam wanted to say something. I asked if anything was wrong; he just shook his head. I let it go; I didn't want to push him into talking. You see Sam is a very private person; he doesn't like talking much unless he feels like it is safe to talk about the things that are bothering him.

I learned from the last time Sam was like this; you know when he left me in the parking lot of The Penny after Jerry died. You can't push Sam to talk you need to let him come to you. He called my name, I turned to look at him "McNally, I've been calling your name for the past few minutes, are you alright?" I nodded "Yeah I was just thinking; sorry what did you want to ask me?" "What do you want for dinner?" "Umm... Lasagne" he smiled and nodded "ok, I'll get started; do you want to make the salad?" "Yeah sure"

We ate dinner; we talked, we laughed. Then before I knew it Sam had lifted me up and was carrying me to the bedroom. He started to kiss me; things got pretty heated so I tore his shirt off as I was feeling a bit impatient to take it off slowly. He ripped my top off along with my bra and panties and then I felt his thick hard length inside me as deep as it could go.

We went for a couple of rounds. After that we were both to tired so we decided to get some sleep; if someone had told me that Marlo was going to have Sam's baby I wouldn't have believed them. But now that it has happened well all I can say is that I will always love her as if she is my own; after all she is part of the man that I love.

 _ **AN: this is the end of On the outside looking in, I hope you enjoyed reading it; check back soon as I am going to be publishing a new story in a week or so.**_


End file.
